Not Yet
by CoriX13
Summary: Butch is a rich God who is in need for a wife. His fiance doesn't meet his satisfaction and he needs something else. Until one day, he spots the most beautiful thing in the world and can't let it get away. He needs her. He wants her.
1. chapter 1

**_Back again. How convenient. Another Buttercup and Butch series. I need something to write._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own PowerPuff Girls or any of the characters._**

It was a beautiful day in the clouds, or heaven I should saw. The gods and goddesses were on their daily schedules, except one. "God Butch, its your daily feeding," the guardian angle of God Butch announced. Butch wasn't paying attention to her.

"God Butch, please corporate," the angle pleaded. Butch just looked at her, then at the plate if grapes in her hands. "I'm not hungry," he told her and went back to watching the world underneath the clouds.

Suddenly, the tall, double door on the otherside of the room opened. Another goddess walked in. The angle rose and kneeled. "Goddess Princess Morbucks, do you wish to be alone with your fiance?" she asked in a low voice.

Princess Morbucks walked over to the angle and raised her head. "Oh, Robin," she said and wrapped her hand around her throat. "I will tell you what I want, and thats not it," then she threw her on the floor. "Be gone, worthless angle," she demanded.

Butch got up and went to go help Robin. "Thank you, God Butch. You will do good deeds in the future," Angel Robin said and walked out the room, avoiding Goddess Princess Morbucks.

"What do you want?" Butch said while going back to watch the other world. Princess Morbucks walked to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Your father wishes to see you, honey," she while trying to snuggle with Butch, but he pushed her away.

"Tell him I will be there, just not right now," he told her and went back to watching the world underneath the clouds again. Princess Morbucks groaned and turned him around. "How dare you turn away from me!" she spit in his face. "I am your fiance and you will repect me!" then she took his face and slammed her lips into his.

He pushed her away and stepped back. "Don't you ever do that again!" he said. Morbucks crossed her arms and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Butch sighed. _Why me?_ he thought and took one last look at the world underneath him, and saw something that caught his attention.

It was a girl. A mortal girl, walking in the alley of a small town. He couldn't see her clearly, but he knew that she was beautiful. He stared at her until someone opened to door again. "God Butch?" another Angel said. "Your father needs to see you, now,"

He turned around and saw his brother's guardian angel. The blonde one. "I am coming," he told her and she nodded.

As he was walking down the hallway of his huge mansion, he was thinking about that girl he saw. When he reached his father's throne, his dad wasn't looking very pleased. "Hello, father," Butch greeted.

His father didn't say anything. "Look, father, I know why you called me here," Butch stated. His father rose. "Is that so? Do tell," he said. Butch took a deep breathe and said, "I can not marry Goddess Princess Morbucks," The top god frowned and crossed his arms.

"And why not?" he asked with a angry tone. Butch took a step toward his dad. "Because she is mean and cruel. She almost took of my guardian's angel wing this morning," his father started scratching his chin. "She cares only for herself and not fit to rule land,"

His father slammed his hand on this throne chair and shouted, "That's enough!" Butch took a step back. "I do not want to hear about this for the rest of the day! Go to your room and don't come back out til the morrow!"

Butch stomped all the way to his room and slammed the door behind him. He jumped on his bed and lie there. _He just doesn't understand,_ he thought and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

About seven hours later, Butch woke up. His covers were over him and the curtains were closed. _Robin, you are a noticeable person. You deserve more than what you are receiving,_ he thought and went to the window.

He opened the curtains and looked down at the small town. The lights were lit and there were people everywhere. "The festival must be today," he told himself and smiled down at the town.

Then, he spotted something. _Its her,_ he thought. The girl he saw earlier. She was walking through the festival. He watched her. _She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,_ he thought. He watched her for at least twenty minutes until he could take it anymore.

"I have to see her," he told himself and walked to his closet. He took out a black cloak and wrapped it around himself. He then went to the window and look one last look at the girl. _Your so beautiful,_ he thought. _You will be mine,_ then he walked carefully to the door and opened it slowly.

He peeked into the hallway and saw that no one was there. _Now's my chance,_ he thought and stepped into the hallway. At first he was walking, then he started walking faster. Then he started running. He was halfway out the mansion untill he heard guards.

He quickly moved behind a column. "Did you here something?" one guard asked. Butch peeked around the column and saw two guards. One looked around. "No," he answered. The other guard scratched the back of his head.

"I must be hearing things," he said and walked away. Butch let out a sigh of relief. He then stepped once, but there was a floor tile loss and it made a noice. Butch stepped back and peeked around the column again.

The second guard was looking in his direction. Then he started walking toward him. _Damn,_ Butch thought and tried to hide himself. The guard reached his hand out and was about to touch his face, until the other guard called his name. "Mitch! Goddess Princess Morbucks needs us!"

Mitch looked back at the other guard and back in Butch's direction. He groaned and went to the other guard. When they were out of sight, Butch let out another sigh of relief. He took a step forward, avoiding the loss floor tile, and quickly leaped across the room.

When he reached the front door, he slowly opened it and quickly jumped out. It was night time so no one can see him at this point. He looked in the distance of the moon and took off running.

He passed the two fountains that was in the front of the mansion and finally reached the edge of the cloud. He looked down and back at the mansion behind him.

Then back down. _I'm coming for you,_ _beautiful,_ he said and turned around, throwing his arms out and closing his eyes. He took a deep breathe and leaned back, allowing himself to fall. He was now on his way down to the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

As Butch was falling, the ground was getting very close. He turned around and stared at the ground, then he closed his eyes and glorious white wings appeared on his back. When he was close enough, he started flapping them.

He landed in an alley and quickly covered his wings. "I'm here," he told himself. _Now where are you?_ he thought and walked out the alley. He couldn't believe his eyes when he stepped out the dark alley. There where people everywhere and it smelled like a bakery.

People where dancing and laughing and having a good time. Then someone walked up to Butch and said, "Would you like to try?" he looked down and it was a little girl. She was holding a plate of cookies in her hand. Butch smiled at her and took one.

He ate it and she smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. God bless you," she said and ran off. Butch looked back at the little girl and smiled again. Then he turned around and in the distance, he saw her. The one he was looking for.

She was at a booth, looking at some jewelry. She was wearing a brown cloak amd she picked up some earrings. She took the cloak's hood off and tried them on. When she turned in his direction to looked in the mirror, his heart stopped.

She was the most beautiful thing in the world. She has glorious raven hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She smiled in the mirror and it took his breathe away. But her smile faded and she looked down. _Why so sad, my princess?_ Butch thought.

She slowly took off the earrings and gave them back to the seller. _Oh no, my princess,_ Butch thought as he watched her put her hood back on and walk away from the booth. Butch pushed throw the crowd until he finally got to the booth she was just at.

"Hello, kind sir. How may I help you?" the seller greeted. Butch looked in the direction where the girl walked and saw that she went down an alley. Then he looked back at the booth's jewelry and saw the pair of earrings the girl left.

"I would like to buy those," he told the seller. The seller looked at the pair of earrings and back at Butch. "For a lover I see, but are you sure you want those? There are plenty of others over here," The seller said and pointed at another pile of jewelry, but Butch kept his eyes on the one that the girl picked up.

"Yes, I am sure," he said. The seller sighed and said, "As you wish. They are-" the seller tried to say but Butch put a whole bag of coins on the booth. "Keep the change," he said and took the earrings.

He walked down the alley that the girl walked down and saw that she wasn't there. _Where are you, beautiful?_ he thought and took a step forward. Then, he heard something _. Is that,_ he thought. _Singing?_

 ** _(If you know the song, sing along. If not, just read it)_**

 _You were the shadow to my light_

 _Did you feel us_

 _Another start_

 _You fade away_

 _Afraid our aim was out if sight_

 _Wanna see us_

 _Alive_

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

 _Was it all in my fantasy_

 _Where are you now_

 _Were you only imaginary_

 _Where are you now_

 _Atlantis_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Where are you now_

 _Another dream_

 _The monsters running wild inside if me_

 _I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost_

 _I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost_

 _I'm faded_

 _These shallow water, never met_

 _What I needed_

 _I'm letting go_

 _A deeper dive_

 _Eternal silence if the sea_

 _I'm breathing_

 _Alive_

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

 _Under the bright_

 _But faded lights_

 _You set my heart on fire_

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

 _Atlantis_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Where are you now_

 _Another dream_

 _The monsters running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost_

 _I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost_

 _I'm faded_

Butch couldn't believe his ears. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. _I must find you,_ he thought and started looking throw the alley. Then suddenly, he heard crying. He followed the noice and turned the corner and found the girl he was looking for, sitting in a wooden box, crying.

 _Please don't cry,_ he thought and walked to her, but she didn't notice him though. Then, he finally spoke. "What seem to be troubling you?" he asked and it startled the girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a smile.

She looked up at him and whipped her nose. "W-who are you?" she asked. Butch shook his head. "That doesn't matter," he said. The girl started at him. "Why are you here?" she said and looked down at her feet. Butch's smile faded once she started crying again.

"I heard someone crying," he told her. She looked up again. "And I wanted to help," she whipped her nose again and smiled. Her smile made him smile. "I also saw you at the jewelry booth," he said and her smile faded again.

"Oh, you saw that, " she said in a low voice. Butch kneeled down and reached in his pocket. "And I wanted to give you these," he took out a diamond front back etsy pair of earrings. The girl covered her mouth and looked at him. He smiled at her and took her hand, putting the pair of earrings in it.

The girl shook her head. "No, I can't take these," she said and put the earrings back in his hands. Butch gave her a sad look. "But, I got them for you," he told her. She looked up at him, surprised. "You did?" she asked. Butch shook his head and looked down at the beautiful pair of earrings.

He then took one and opened it. He looked at her and reached for her ear. She jerked backwards, but let him put the earring in her ear. He put the first part in her piercing and it made her flinch. He then took the other part and put through the back of the first part. Then he secured it.

He removed his hand and stared at her. She stared back at him. Then he smiled. "You looke very beautiful," he told her. Suddenly, a small shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. "T-thank you," she replied and looked down.

He reached for her chin and raised her head. Then he got the other earring and put it in her ear. He looked at her and said, "Please, tell me your name?" he asked. The girl looked at him and frowned. "Why should I? You won't tell me your's," she said.

Butch looked at her with another sad look. "Please?" he asked in a low voice. She looked at him and sighed. "My name is Buttercup," she told him. _Buttercup,_ he thought. He smiled at her. "That's a pretty name," he told her. She looked down. "Y-you think so?" she asked.

Butch looked down at her hand and picked it up. He slowly raised it and softly kissed it. He looked up at her and smiled. Another shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Can you tell me your name now?" she asked him.

Butch shook his head and said, "I'm afraid I cannot," he told her and stood. "You shall know another time," then he started backing down the alley. "Wait!" Buttercup called. Butch stopped. "Yes?" he replied.

"Will I see you again?" she asked. Butch smiled at her and continued backing up. "Of course you will, beautiful," he told her and disappeared. A deeper shade of pink appeared on her cheeks once again. Then she put her hood back on and walked back into the festival.

From the distance, Butch was watching her and smiling. The sun was rising, and Butch had to get back to his house, or his father will be very upset. _I'll be back,_ he thought. _You will be my wife,_ Then he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch returned to the clouds and returned to his room without getting caught. He put his cloak away and lie on the bed. _Buttercup,_ he thought and smiled at the thought of her name. For the first time in a long time, Butch is in love again.

The next day, Butch was in a better mood. He followed his daily routine and corporated with everyone. He was smiling almost the whole day and sometimes started singing out of nowhere. Nobody really paid attention to him, but one person did.

"Butch, can you came here for a moment?" Goddess Princess Morbucks asked. Butch looked at her and went to her. She pulled him outside and looked him straight in the eyes. "What's going on with you?" she asked. "Your in a really good mood and it doesn't met my satisfaction,"

Butch looked over her and sighed. "Nothing is wrong," he told her and went back to his room. Goddess Princess Morbucks groaned and followed him. When she got in the room, she saw him near the window, watching her.

"You have also been watching that pathetic world alot, too," she said. Butch turned to her and frowned. "There's nothing very interesting down there. The people are worthless and gross. The ladies aren't as nearly as beautiful as me, and they dress in rags,"

Butch was getting angry. "Don't even get me started on their jewelry supply. It's all fake," Butch had had it. He walked up to her and slapped her. "Don't you ever say stuff like that about the world underneath us again! Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"

Goddess Princess Morbucks started rubbing her cheek and it was red. She looked up at him and said, "You will be sorry you did that, Butch Jojo!" then she stormed out the room, slamming the door, but she didn't completely leave. Her ear was pressed against the door.

Butch sighed and walked to the window. "I'm so sorry, my princess," he said. "Goddess Princess Morbucks is a cruel girl and I'm not going to marry her. I don't want her," he said. "I want you. Your beautiful raven hair and glowing emerald green eyes, I want you for myself. I want you to be my wife," then he sighed again.

Goddess Princess Morbucks heard everything. She was furious. But then, she got an idea. "Alright, Butch. You want to marry someone else, fine," Then she let out a sick, twisted laugh and ran down the hallway.

It was 21:30(9:30) and Butch was still watching Buttercup. _Your so beautiful,_ he thought to himself as he watched her pick fruit from a field. He then looked closer and saw that she wasn't alone. Someone was in the bushes, watching her. _What the-,_ he thought and looked closer. He eyes lit as he saw who it was.

 _Oh no, no no no no no no!_ he thought and went to his closet and took out the same black cloak he had the last time he was there with her. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. He peeked out and saw no one there. Than he tip-toed down the hallways and thought to himself, _Why? Why do you attack everything I love and want?_

He turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Ow," he said and looked up to the last person he wanted to see in the whole world. "Baby! How are you doing tonight!" Goddess Princess Morbucks exclaimed. She looked him up and down. "Honey, why do you have on that black cloak? Are you going somewhere?" she asked in a curious tone.

Butch gave her a disgusting look that can't be put into words. "Oh, are you mad at soneone?" she asked and got closer to him. He pushed her away and walked past her. Morbucks grabbed his arm. He turned around and said, "I thought I told you to get out of my sight," Then he took his arm back and walked away.

Goddess Princess Morbucks watched him leave, then smirked. "You have no idea what your getting yourself into, honey," Then she started laughing again and walked down the hallway.

Butch was halfway out that door until he heard a frightening familiar voice. "Make sure to wax my throne when the bell rings, okay?" it said. It was his father. He quickly hid behind a column and watched as his father walked by. He was with Robin.

"Yes, sir," she said and walked to his throne and waited for the bell to ring. His father has heavy feet, thats why he bearly leaves his throne, so everytime he comes out its rare. _You just had to come out now, didn't you?_ Butch thoughts and started mumbling words to himself that gods and goddesses shouldn't be using.

Suddenly, he heard the heavy walking stop. _Damm, he must of heard me,_ Butch thought and tried to hide himself from his father. The walking was getting closer to him. He started moving around the column to avoid getting caught by his father.

His father must of gave up, because he started walking away. Butch let out a sigh if relief until he turned to contiue tring to get out the door and saw a scary face in front of him instead of the rest of the hallway. He jerked backwards to the sight of his father in front if him.

"What the fu- How the fu- Hi dad," Butch said while tring to figure out how in the world he got there when he saw him leave the room. His father crossed his arms. "Its not what it looks like," Butch said again. "Uh-huh. And where do you think your going at a time like this?" his father asked.

 _I don't have time for this,_ Butch thought as he tried to come up with a good excuse so his father won't be so suspicious. "Well, I thought it would be a great idea if I could go for a walk in the royal garden," he told his father while tring to get past him.

"At a time like this? Are you mad! Who knows whats out there at night!" he father spit and walked past him. Butch looked at him and gave him a finger a god nor goddess was suppose to use. He looked back down the hallway and sighed. "Why does he tell me not to do something, but doesn't stop me? This man gets on my nerves,"

He then put the cloak hood over his head and quietly walked down the hallway and out the door. He ran to the edge of the cloud he lived on. He was about to close his eyes and fall, but something really annoying calls his name. "Oh Butchy-Boo!" Goddess Princess Morbucks exclaimed. Butch was about to lose it.

 _Butchy-Boo?_ he thought and turned around to see Princess Morbucks running toward him. He gave her a look that can't be put into words, again. "Where you goin'," she said while twisting her curly hair between her fingers. He ignored her and was about to close his eyes again, but she grabbed his arm.

"Why aren't you talking to me today? What did I do wrong?" she said with puppy dog eyes and looked at him like it was going to affect him. Butch sighed and turned to her. "You insaulted the world underneath us like you owned the place. The things you said made me feel like I am too wealthy,"

Goddess Princess Morbucks listened to every word her said. "So I'm going to go down there and see what it feels like to have to do things by myself," Princess Morbucks opened her mouth but was interrupted by Butch. "And no you cannot come with me. Your always with me and now I need time to myself,"

Goddess Princess Morbucks nodded her head and turned away from him, but she was smirking when she walked away from him. Butch sighed and turned to the edge of the cloud, closed his eyes, and let himself fall, on his way to his _real_ princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it took so long to update. School started and its been hard for me to get to writing my stories again. But I promise I will continue my most successful story (BTW its this one)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own PowerPuff Girls or RowdyRuff Boys._**

_

Butch was falling, on his way to what he hopes is not what he thinks it is, and his beautiful soon to be wife. He flapped his wings and landed in a field. His wings disappeared and his regular clothes started to form on his body.

He looked around to make sure no one saw him. There was no one around so he was safe, for now. He began searching the feild for Buttrtcup. He look in the park that was right next to the field. He asked people if they have seen a girl with raven hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

They said that she was farther down the field, but when he looked she wasn't there. He asked again and they said that she was at the market, but when he looked she still wasn't there.

He was about to give up until he saw something in the distance. It was a godly shaped figure near a tree. _It has to be her,_ he thought and started running toward her. When he got there, she was sitting under a tree eating and apple. He watched her for a little while, then went to her.

He was about to say something, but then someone appeared out from behind the tree. It was the one person that he didn't want her to be near, Blake, the Evil God of Love. "Hello there," he said with that evil smirk on his face. She looked up then back down, not very interested in what he had to say.

"Go away," she said in a displeasing tone. He just looked at her and smirked. Butch didn't like the look he was giving her. It was a look of miscivious and it made his skin crawl. "Don't be like that, baby," he said and got closer to her. Butch clutched his fist.

 _Who does thus guy think he is?_ he thought to himself. _Buttercup is mine, I will have her,_ Then he looked back at them and that guy was getting way to close to her. Finally he couldn't hide much longer.

He came out of hiding and stood in front of them, but they didn't notice. Then, he spoke. "Hello, is there a problem here?" he asked and both of them looked up. Buttercup stared at him and he stared at her. "Its you," she said in a soft voice.

The guy looked at Butch. Then he looked at Buttercup. "Buttercup," he stated. "Do you know this guy?" Buttercup looked at Butch. "Well," she started. "No, not really," Butches heart sank when he heard those words come out of her mouth.

"But we have met before," she stated. Butch looked at her. She blushed a little but and looked down, tring not to meet his gaze. "Where?" the guy standing next to her asked while looking at Butch. "Um..." she stated but mumbled the rest under her breath.

Neither the guy or Butch could understand what she said. "Excuse me?" the guy said. "Uh- we met at the-" she mumbled it again. Butch stared at her and he thinks she notices because she looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," the guy said while lifting her head and staring into her eyes. He was too close for Butch's comfort and he felt like pushing him away from her, but he stopped himself.

"We-" Buttercup started and finally finished the sentence. "We met at the festival yesterday. The one on main street," The guy blinked at her in disbelief. Butch studied the look he was giving her and noticed the Buttetcup was looking more uncomfortable than she usually was.

"The festival?" the guy repeated. Buttercup nodded in his response. "But I thought I told you not to go to the festival," the guy said. Buttercup looked up at him and pushed him away. "I know what you said," she stated. "But you don't control me," then she stood and tried to walk away, but the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Butch was furious at the way this guy was treating her, so he stepped in and pulled that guy away from her. "What do think your doing?" the guy said while looking back at Butch. "That is no way to treat a lady," Butch said and didn't let go of the guy's arm.

Buttercup turned around. She had completely forgotten he was there, then she looked down. "It's okay," she said. "You can let go of him," Butch looked at her and so did the guy. "Are you sure?" Butch asked and Buttercup nodded.

Butch let go of the guy and he walked toward Buttercup. She was still looking down when he did. "Is there something wrong, beautiful?" he said and she immediately looked up at him. She was blushing that same shade of red that she did the day they met.

That guy looked at Butch like he just punched him in the face. "Um-" Buttercup said but that guy interrupted her. "You have no right to call her that," he said in a bitter tone and stepped toward Butch. Butch looked at him and said, "Why not?"

That guy took another step forward and was about to say something but got interrupted by Buttercup. "Because-" she started and they both looked at her.

"He is my fiance,"

_

 ** _Sorry if its short. I wanted to save the good parts for the next chapter._**


	4. IM SO SORRY

**_PLEASE READ!!!_** **Hello, all my readers. I know this goes against all the rules of posting but I just wanted to let you know that I will no longer be using this app to produce my stories. Don't panic!! I'm not deleting ANYTHING!! I'm simply just writing on another app. I copied the followung stories: _Not Yet, The Murdering Romeo, Little Shops Point, Road To Hell, and Friendzone Reverse: Stalker's Obsession._ I'm discontinuing _Best Birthday Ever_ and _Back Stories._ If you want I'm giving anyone full permission to copy my stories and rewrite them in your eyes.** **The new app I'm using is called Wattpad. I instead of just using the PPG's, not that I mind, I can put my OC's in an original story of my own. Wattpad also gives readers a better reading experience with pictures and videos. Now you can see what my characters look like without my terrible discriptions. It's a free app and you can read without a supscription. There are also three other stories on there that I have posted that you can read.** **If you are willing to changes apps to read my books, you can follow me at SuperMarioMaker0. Don't worry, it will be changed when I find a better name. I will have to do a LOT of editing but trust me, it'll be worth it. This will probably get deleted but I made sure to post it on my most popular story so half of the people that read it will see it.** **Goodbye to people who will not change apps and see ya soon to the people who will. I'll be looking forward to writing for you again.**


End file.
